Per Sempre
by Mewsol
Summary: Germany gives Italy the best gift of all after returning from work- something both have wanted for the longest time. RP with Sandusky10, rated M for sexual themes/vague sexual descriptions.


**_Pairing: _**Germany x Italy

**_Summary:_** Germany gives Italy the best gift of all after returning from work- something both have wanted for the longest time.

_**Author's Notes:**_ This was a roleplay on skype with Sandusky10, but I added the ending myself. "_Tesoro_" and "_Schatz_" are nicknames they have for each other (both mean "treasure" in their respective languages). Also, another warning... this is **smut**, but there's a small plot and a bit of symbolism. We wanted to make it slightly vague as well so we could focus on emotions and dialogue, because that is what is most important! If you wanted it hardcore, well too bad, because GerIta is love, not lust. Anyway, enjoy reading and please leave lots of reviews! Sorry for any OOC-ness!

* * *

Italy was writing at his desk like he sometimes did when he felt lonely. He didn't consider himself a writer, since he mainly wrote short poems and vignettes and hid them in his drawer. The poems were like his diary, his innermost feelings that he kept locked away from everyone... even Germany.

Germany had been at work for some time, so Italy decided to write another poem to describe his loneliness. He was rather clingy to Germany lately because of the economic crisis, always asking Germany for help (and money). Aside from politics, he was clingy for another reason: he had been dating Germany for a while now, and wanted to spend as much time with his lover as possible.

Italy was stuck on a stanza when he heard a knock on his bedroom door. He was thinking it was his brother, Romano, but when he opened the door, he found a rather welcome surprise.

Germany turned around to face Italy. He had a gathering of flowers in his hand and he had been waiting patiently for Italy to open the door. He was staring at the hall mirror when the door gave way to a curious Italian. When he answered, Germany blushed deeply and shoved the flowers into the other's chest without thinking. He stood there with his arms out and the flowers almost out of his possession.

Italy's eyes opened wide with surprise. "Germany~! These flowers are so pretty! I'm really grateful, thank you so much~!" he said, happily accepting the flowers with a wide grin on his face. Italy had forgotten about the unfinished poem that was still on the table, he was so excited that his energy and movement caused the paper to float down to the carpeted floor. He immediately got up out of the chair and ran over to Germany to hug him, the flowers still in his hand.

Still in his somewhat shocked status, he hugged Italy back gently. He looked up from Italy's shoulder and saw the neatly spread bed. His heart skipped a beat when he remembered why he was here in the first place. Slowly, he rubbed a hand down Italy's lower back knowing he was slightly ticklish.

Italy wiggled from the tickling, dropping the flowers on the floor by accident. "Ahahaha~! It's so wonderful to see you! I missed you so much, Germany!" Italy really missed these tender moments most of all, it was why he was especially happy to see Germany today.

Without thinking, once again, Germany leaned in and kissed Italy's lips, softly. He rubbed the other's back slowly in a circular motion before finding the edge of Italy's shirt and let his hand slide under to touch the Italian's warm skin.

"Mmmmhh~" Italy was pleased to see Germany making the first move; it made him eager to continue. He closed his eyes and let Germany rub his back, it felt calming. _That means Germany definitely missed me~_ Italy thought, knowing that Germany wasn't the best at expressing his feelings through words.

Germany smiled against the Italian's lips before kissing him again, this time with slightly more force. He parted his mouth slightly to let Italy have his chance.

Italy immediately took this opportunity and slid his tongue into Germany's mouth excitedly. He wrapped one arm around Germany's neck and the other on his head while standing on his tiptoes. He was wobbling a little bit; he couldn't match Germany's height successfully. "Nnnnhhh-" He mumbled, trying to let Germany know he wanted to be held.

And Germany did so. He picked Italy up, one hand on his bottom and the other holding his back. He managed to kiss him while he made this gesture. He brought Italy over to the bed and let him fall out of his grasp onto the cushioned mattress.

"Veeh~ Germany, does this mean you want to cuddle with me?" Italy asked, looking up into Germany's eyes. His own amber eyes seemed to be glittering in the dim light.

Germany took the button of his jacket and unbuttoned it letting it fall to the floor. He leaned in and kissed Italy again. He was finally able to say, "More than that..." in between pauses in the kiss.

Italy's eyes opened wide in surprise, he never expected Germany to ask him. He took his shirt off as well, blushing a bit from the request. "How could I say no, Germany?"

The German blushed deeply, "I..." he immediately took off his shirt, exposing his chest and skin, "Show me you can't..."

"I can't refuse someone as wonderful as you. Of course it's a yes~" Italy chuckled a bit, stripping down to his boxers. "I'm just a bit surprised that you asked, I was going to ask you first!"

Germany gawked at him, "Y-You! I doubt it!" he repeated Italy's actions, taking off his clothes until he was in navy blue boxers.

Italy sat up so he was at eye level with Germany. "Vee~ It makes me happy that Germany asked, though. It means you really do love me!~" He grinned widely and hugged Germany tightly.

Germany hugged back, feeling the creases in his spine. He kissed Italy's neck, his teeth grazing the other's skin. He didn't want to hurt Italy, so he kept planting kisses from his ear down to his shoulder.

Italy smiled and returned the kisses, but sneaked a love bite on Germany's neck to tease him. "Ah-" Germany let out a sigh; "You want to play a little rough, don't you?" he teased eyeing him.  
"If you really want~ I only want you to be happy," Italy explained, gently caressing Germany's back. Germany took a breath; "Do you feel a little bit more daring then... if you're giving me this 'attitude'?" he smiled for a second.

"I-I don't know. I've never really done it before, so I'm not sure about everything," Italy confessed, blushing a bit. "But I do feel a little excited~" "Um... well... d-do you want to start...?" Italy asked, stuttering. He was rather nervous about it but he was willing to be adventurous.

"If you take off my underwear first, then maybe," Germany chuckled.  
"W-whaa-" Italy giggled a little bit. He sat up and awkwardly took off Germany's underwear, it felt a bit odd. "Germany, you're funny~"

The German leaned in a little, touching foreheads with Italy, "And now..." he reached down and tugged gently at the other's pair, "I just have to..."  
Italy wiggled a bit, feeling a bit ticklish. "Haha~ Go ahead~ I-I don't mind~."

Germany managed to slip them off, putting them to the side. He blinked for a moment. He had seen Italy naked before, but for this occasion, things felt different.

Italy jumped onto Germany's lap and hugged him tightly. "Veeeh~ Germany's naked too~"  
Germany blushed intensely. He immediately felt a change when Italy jumped into his lap.

"Veh~ Germany looks so cute when he blushes!" Italy remarked, giggling and tickling Germany under the chin. Germany turned away, "N-no I don't..." But Italy kept delivering kisses all over Germany's face, and then down to his chest. "It's okay, Germany! I like that about you."  
"Well I don't!" Germany huffed.

Italy chuckled and hugged Germany again. "Veh~ I like cuddling with you like this~ I feel so happy surrounded by your warm embrace..."  
"I can cuddle you while we make love..." he felt his cheeks grow hotter, "If you want..."  
"Oh! R-right~ Sì, let's do it.~" Italy smiled softly and rested his head against Germany's muscular chest.

"Alright..." Germany breathed, feeling the other shift against him. Italy smirked a bit and playfully squeezed Germany's nipples. "Aha-" Germany flashed a smile as he felt Italy's fingers touch him in a tempting fashion. He leaned in, kissing the other. "Mmmmm..." Italy smiled into the kiss as he twisted the strands of Germany's hair around his fingers. The German drew Italy closer to himself hoping that the other would finally decide to make his move. He parted his mouth slightly, hoping Italy would take advantage there as well. Italy slid his tongue inside Germany's mouth eagerly, slowly gliding his hands down Germany's bare back.

"So, are you-" he moved with Italy's hands, letting out a soft moan, "Going to start this... with me?"

Italy nodded and dove in eagerly as he sucked on Germany's neck. Germany lifted his head slightly, allowing Italy more room to make his mark. He let out a soft moan as he felt Italy on him. Italy sucked harder on Germany's neck until it left a fresh mark, before pushing up against Germany and clinging tightly to him. Germany felt his lover's sides down to his bottom, touching him in a sensual way. He began to rub against the other, trying to arouse him further.

"Ahhh~ Germanyyyy~" Italy felt his heart racing as his body started heating up. "Germa- ahghh-" he moaned, rubbing more to absorb more of the sensations running through him.

Italy's voice only enticed the German, egging him on to continue. He sped up his pace trying to get as much as he could. He rubbed his hands down to Italy's thighs, lifting his legs slightly.

Italy leaned in for another passionate kiss, holding Germany close. "_Ti amo_..." he whispered into Germany's ear with a sweet voice.

He kept stroking the other's thighs, slower this time, "_Ich liebe dich_..." he whispered as he kissed Italy's jawline with tender lips.

"Germanyyy~" Italy nuzzled Germany's cheek and caressed his chest before squeezing his chest muscles playfully. "I really like to hear you say that, please say it again~?"

"_Ich liebe dich_... _Feliciano_..." Germany repeated, his voice soothing. He kissed him again feeling his head rush as excitement built inside of him.

"...Ludwig..." Italy smiled as he said Germany's name in between kisses. "...did I ever tell you... just how much I love you?"

"I believe-" Germany took a breath before kissing him again, "You need to tell me again."

"But it's so hard for me to say... I could just show you, you know." Italy gave a wink and tickled Germany under the chin.  
"Hmm-" he turned his head, trying to hide his smile, "You already are."

"Awww~ Germany, that was so sweet of you..." Italy said happily, resting his head against Germany's chest again. "Remember... when you would say that you weren't good at showing affection... you've proven yourself wrong all the time whenever you're with me."

Germany immediatly blinked, blushing furiously, "I- uh... ummm..."

"No, Germany! It's true!" Italy said immediately, leaving tender kisses all over Germany's chest. "You may say you're not affectionate at all, but you really are... Maybe not openly affectionate like me, but that's what makes you special... you have your heart saved for that one special person."

Germany looked down at Italy inspecting the other's dark eyes, "I guess I have... for you."

Italy chuckled a bit, smiling innocently "Hehe~ Germany..." he said as he squeezed one of Germany's nipples to tease him. Germany tensed up slightly at the touch, feeling the tension heat up once again.

"Germany, it's okay, I was teasing~ Unless you want us to go back to it again?" Italy asked, making sure Germany was okay with it before continuing.

"If you want to."

"Ve~? Okay~" Italy giggled a bit and hugged Germany tightly before pushing against him again.

He let out a sudden moan, drawing the other in close for another kiss. He hugged back instinctively, feeling Italy's heartbeat against his own.

"Mmmmmhhhh...!" Italy eagerly dove into the kiss, caressing Germany's back and stroking the soft skin of Germany's bottom.

He reached up and pulled gently on the Italian's curl. With the other hand he held onto his back to keep Italy on his lap.

"Annnghhh- Germany-!" Italy moaned his lover's name, crying out for more. "P-per favore... gaahhh-!" It was nearly a gasp, he clung to Germany to try and catch his breath.

He went for Italy's neck, slowly sinking his teeth into his skin as he pulled on the curl with more strength. He felt a climax inside of him build almost too quickly for his brain to catch up.

"...L-Ludwig... I... I can't-" Italy said amongst his heavy panting, clinging to Germany tightly. ".. annghhh...!"

"Don't be afraid..." Germany kissed Italy up to his ear and took it into his teeth once again, "Don't hold back on me- ..." he let out a soft moan, "_Schatz_..."

Italy felt a climax building as well, his panting became faster. "Ah... L-Ludwig... ahhghh...!" he moaned again, planting a soft kiss on Germany's face. "...Ludwig..._ tesoro_..." he whispered, tears forming in his eyes as the corners of his lips curved up in a smile.

Germany felt up Italy's chest rubbing his nipples with his thumbs as he kissed back, taking the other's tongue. He was almost there at the end, so he once again started a tempo hoping to arouse Italy further.

"L-Ludwig... m-more... ahnghh-" Italy cried out, wrapping his arms around Germany's neck as he felt his lover stimulate him further. "..._amore_... auughhhh-!" he gasped, the climax overcoming him fully. "...hah... ahhgh..." Italy panted heavily, trying to catch his breath.

Germany hit his climax when Italy did, a rush of adrenaline overcoming him. He let out a moan, clinging onto Italy as his breathing came in heavy pants. "Fel... feliciano..." He kissed his neck again, this time tenderly.

Italy smiled a bit and gently nuzzled Germany's cheek. "..._tesoro_... anhhh... I'm so happy... ahhhh..." Italy yawned a bit and rested his head against Germany's chest to relax. "...thank you, Ludwig... haha, that felt really good~"  
Germany smiled. "I'm glad it did..." He blushed, "I can always do more if you want..."

"Hahaha~ that's enough for tonight, okay?" Italy laughed lightly and ruffled Germany's hair a bit. Germany chuckled, "I agree... but you know, for next time," he winked.

"There will always be a next time, Ludwig~" Italy sighed happily and nuzzled Germany's cheek before kissing it tenderly.

Italy yawned a bit and laid his head against the pillow. "Veeeh~ I'm tired, how about you?" Germany nodded slowly lying down beside the other.

Italy laughed and cuddled up to his lover to absorb the warmth radiating from him. They could hear nothing but slow, relaxing breaths and their own heartbeats. It was so calming, relaxing, hypnotizing…

"Good night, _tesoro!_"  
"Good night, _Schatz._"

The unfinished poem still remained on the floor. But it no longer needed an ending, for Italy and Germany had already created one...

_I sit at home, always smiling like I'm supposed to  
But even so, I'm not me  
The one I love is not with me like he's supposed to  
So I can't act like I should be_

_I always dream he'll come home to me  
Hugging gently, refusing to shove  
And then he'll tell me "Ich liebe dich"  
Before we make -_

"Tonight was so wonderful, _amore_... thank you for everything..." Italy whispered into Germany's ear, smiling innocently.

Germany was already asleep.

**END**


End file.
